Loop of Madness
by TheLadyGumiho
Summary: In this world of magic, many things could happen. One for example; An endless loop of madness. A deadly cycle of sadness and anguish of seeing your lover dead every time and the world will rewind again, or worse, changes. A world where your wishes never come true. Where your dreams are nothing but mere imaginations. A world where only YOU get to choose.(LaLu) (Separate from manga)


**Loop of Madness (Begin Again)**

 **Hello everyone! I'm very, very sorry for the 2-year disappearance. Yes, I know, it was very wrong of me to leave with no regards of leaving a message or a note. But trust me, my writing drive was long by gone when I stopped updating. My writings kinda suck now but I hope it can still improve in any way possible you know. And of course it's because I want to keep on writing down my ideas and share it with you guys. I hope you still want to read my stories. Oh, and I can still continue the rest of my ongoing fics if you want me to. Just comment in this fic if you want it or not. Thank you and enjoy this short fic I thought of at the last minute! ^^"**

"I love you… I really do, I hope you know that…" He was dying, but he still forces those words out with his dying breath, **for me**. I don't understand, and I don't want to. I never really thought that he would have those sort of feelings for me. I never knew and to be honest, I wish that I have never knew so. But here I am, with a dying man who had just confessed his love for me with his last breaths. I was alone and I was scared but somehow, deep inside, I have the same burning compassion for him. I don't know why, but one thing for sure…

I love this man as well.

"I love you too…. Please… don't go just yet… Help is coming…" I was begging as I lower my head to his face where my tears would drop eventually, trailing down his injured yet beautiful face. He was standing at the edge of life, his string was about to be cut, but here he is, staring at me with his penetrating and electrifying blue eyes which are so full of love as he says that he had always loved me with all his heart and will all the love that was left in him. I don't know why he would. I was nothing more but a weak mage that is helpless in so many ways possible.

I wasn't as strong as Erza, neither was I in his league. He was way better beyond what I am, in many ways that one could think of. I am just a talkative celestial mage, nothing more and nothing less.

Horribly, the more I think about it, the more helpless I become, the hazier my mind goes. I couldn't think anymore as the last thing that happens in my mind was just ... The very few memories that I had made with him for the past few weeks. Everything was too much for my spinning mind to process and comprehend. I was in the verge of vomiting from the dizziness that I experience. I want to help him, I want him to live, I want him to smile at me.

"Don't… cry…" I can hear his ragged voice say as his hands-his big and rugged hands stroke my cheek. His arm was bleeding. He was wincing as he keeps on shushing me from my sobbing. My eyes are getting blurry from my tears, my cheeks are starting to hurt and my throat feels like they're being ripped apart. I want to scream and yell of how unfair this is. It didn't take more than any second before my hand reached up to hold his. He was such a rough man, known to be so evil and bad from his deeds back then during the Fantasia. I feared him. Many people feared him. But with him this bruised and wounded just for the sake of my safety, I can feel the kindness resonating in his heart. The love which brews from every of his laughter and actions that he shows to the world, to his friends.

"Don't leave… just yet… Please…" I can basically hear how cracked and pathetic my voice is. I was literally begging for him to do something even Iam not sure he can do.

"I'll… Find you…." My eyes shoot open when I hear him speak in a less strained voice. What is he talking about? Find me? "No matter…" he stops as he coughs more blood, earning a wince from me as I hold him closer to my face, begging for him to stop talking. "Don't talk anymore, Laxus… Please…" The only thing that I saw was only him, smiling so sweetly even with all the bruises and blood on his face. He looked so happy and in peace as he pushes his head so that his forehead presses mine in a feathery touch.

"No matter… How many… times…" he whispered as his eyes close and his head drops weakly in my embrace. And that was it. He was gone, he breathed his final breath. He left. He died.

My eyes widen in horror as a blood curling scream race its way out of my throat, my head shot towards the sky as the pain mixes with the sadness. I cried and cried so loudly till my throat gave out. And when it did, my head fell onto his weakly. My tears flow down from my eyes to my chin and to his face, creating a trail of blue.

"Lucy!" A familiar womanly voice passes my ears. I didn't feel hope when I hear a voice besides mine. The memories, the painful memories were craved in my mind. His smile, his blood-filled mouth as he speaks, his calming blue hues that never stop shining with love even through the pain, his voice… His voice… dedicated as a medium to tell me how much he loves me.

I was in grave pain that my heart physically hurts. I was in so much pain that my head pounds uncontrollably. The pain was so excruciating that it blackens my visions and blocks my voice from coming out.

I could only see the scarlet hair of a friend as her desperate voice rang in my mind.

And my vision gives out almost immediately, leaving me to lie down on the grass with wounds all over my body.

 _This is not over yet…_

 **This is really short, but this really was the idea I thought of at the last minute. I have a one shot idea in mind. Tell me your opinions about the story! Whether it's good, bad or meh. I want to know what you think and once again, please comment or PM me if you want me to continue the story that went on hiatus for (once again, I'm so sorry) two to three years or even four! Thank you for sparing your time to read my sucky story and idea.**

 **I really appreciate it! 3**

 **-TLG**


End file.
